Because I Can
by DanaIsis
Summary: A Trip to Fangtasia can result in unsuspecting surprises for a girl like Lux. Eric/OC One-Shot


"So you're telling me that humans that have sex with vampires are called fangbangers?" I asked Dawn as we sat on hr couch eating popcorn, and watching the television. Blood Lust was currently on. It was the episode where Patricia was giving herself to Lestat—completely. I guess Patricia would be considered a fangbanger as well then.

"Yup, makes sense when you think about it." she scooped up more popcorn onto her plate and watched the show.

This got me thinking of how many women and men I knew in Louisiana that had slept with vampires. How many of my closest friends were fangbangers was the question on the tip of my tongue at the moment.

"Hey Dawn," I said eating my popcorn, while nonchalantly looking at the television. "Are you a fangbanger?"

She looked over at me and giggled and smirked.

"Yes I am, and proud of it."

My eyes practically bugged out of my head when I saw she was overjoyed that she was. I almost coughed on my popcorn, so I drank a sip of water from my glass to ease it down. I set it back on the coffee table and looked over at her.

"How was it?" I asked her, the first thing that came to my mind.

She took a few more bites of popcorn before leaning back into her seat and rolling up one length of her shorts to reveal two small holes where she'd been bitten. I was in both shock and curiosity. She looked extremely happy to bear them on her inner thigh.

"Trust me dear, it's extremely hard to go back to humans after you've had sex with a vampire. They're simply the best; they're faster, they last longer, and they can stay hard for hours," she drawled on the last bit. "Now I'm all worked up, thanks a lot Lux."

She got up and went over to the kitchen to refill the bowl. I tried to imagine what it would be like—sleeping with a vampire.

"You know what," she said walking back over and setting the bowl on the coffee table. "Just for that I'm taking you to Fangtasia tomorrow night."

"Fangtasia?" questioned confused. "What the hell is Fangtasia?"

"Oh my dear Lux," she said patting a hand on my knee. "As long as you've been living in New York I would expect that you've been to numerous vampire clubs."

"Vampire clubs? " I said looking at her confused. "Hell no I haven't been to a vampire club! Why the hell would I go there?"

"You'll see," she said turning her attention back to Blood Lust as she ended the conversation on that note.

**oOoOoOo**

"Did I really have to wear this?" I asked Dawn, trying to pull the barely there dress at least down an inch mid-thigh. The leather dress was extremely tight and making it hard to breathe in. The heels were higher than I was used to, mind you the highest hells I've ever worn were three inches, and these deadly stilettos were six. "Really Dawn?"

The dark haired woman simply smiled at me as we neared closer to the entrance of the vampire club. Her hand was around my wrist dragging my reluctant body closer and closer to the crowd of patrons awaiting entrance into Fangtasia. She hadn't even gone to the back of the line, she simply walked up to the main door and smiled at the beautiful woman that I assumed to be the bouncer.

"Dawn," she said eyeing her lustfully. "How nice it is to see you again. And you brought a friend, she looks yummy—and untouched." The woman's eyes danced all over me, I could read her expression as one of pure lust—blood lust at that. There was no mistaking that this woman was a vampire.

"Pam this is Lux," Dawn said nodding her head in my direction as she spoke. "She was…_curious_." I could hear the mischief in her voice as she said curious.

"Well then, Lux, you'll have to make sure you save me a dance before the night is out," the woman named Pam said as she opened the ropes, allowing us entrance into the club.

I nodded meekly as we walked by her; I could've sworn I felt a hand ghost against my ass when we walked pass her—damn vampires. That was the first time I'd ever met a lesbian vampire since they revealed themselves. When we entered the club everything just screamed vampire—blood red walls, black/red furniture, the leather and chain clad dancers, everything. Everyone here had bite marks visible some part on their bodies, like everyone was on the menu.

"C'mon, let's go sit down." Once again she pulled me in the direction of an empty booth.

Taking a seat basically in the middle of the club, I was able to observe everything. Looking back over to the front door I noticed a blonde, long haired man walk through with two people flanking his sides: the woman, Pam, from earlier and a large Asian man. He took a seat in the throne like chair, watching everyone with a stone like expression. He was beyond gorgeous and those blue eyes were amazing to look at. His shoulders, wide and pale, could make anyone, man or woman, drool over. And he was a tall as a building, I guesstimated him to be around six feet five; give or take.

"Who's that?" I asked Dawn as she chatted up some big, bald vampire with a tattoo on his head. I hadn't even noticed him walk over to us.

Dawn looked over to where I pointed then back at me, a huge grin playing on her pink lips. "That's Eric Northman, he owns the place and he's also the vampire sheriff of Area Five, big shot in Louisiana."

"He's hot," I spoke, my eyes not moving from him once. "You ever talked to him before?"

"Talked to him? Honey I've slept with him." She winked her eye at me as she went on. "Hell almost every woman in this bar has. It's almost as if it's a requirement."

I eyed her with curiosity—my mind filling with images of what I would have loved this _Eric_ to do to me. The things that mastiff of a man could do to my body made me weak in the knees. I was sure he could go all night with me.

"You look interested," I heard her pipe up, looking at me with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "But you can't just go to him, you have to be summoned."

"Summoned?" I spat, looking over at her with disbelief. So this Eric was very arrogant I could tell. "Well I wouldn't want to have sex with him anyway. What an arrogant ass."

Dawn and the bald vampire chuckled at me. "Well those are the rules," the vampire spoke up, his voice heavy and hard. "If you want, you're more than welcome to join me and your friend." He said, his fangs bearing and his eyes rolling into the back of his head—not very attractive if you ask me.

I sighed in disgust and shook my head, muttering a "no thank you." The vampire looked somewhat disappointed, but it was quickly faded when he took to licking Dawn's neck. I turned my head and looked back over at Eric, I couldn't tell if he was looking at me, or in this general direction but when I furrowed my brows I was sure I saw him smirk. I shook my head, taking a sip of the wine that was set before me; apparently the bald vampire brought it over for Dawn and me. Looking back at them I could tell they were getting rather frisky, and I was getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute. Not to mention my head was beginning to throb from the loud music, and the intensity of the red that was everywhere.

Excusing myself from the booth, I made a beeline over to the door labeled women. Finally I reached the door but not without withstanding a few gropes and grabs from the vampires in the bar. I simply pretended I didn't feel it or hear them. Lucky for me they didn't advance anymore on me, and I was able to make it to the bathroom in one piece. Opening the door, a girl, who couldn't have been more than eighteen, left out of the bathroom—eyes glazed over as another woman exited the bathroom, wiping blood from her chin as she smirked at me. Averting my eyes, I entered the now vacant bathroom and went into one stall and did my business in record time. I washed my hands and looked at myself in the mirror. Damn did I look good—no wonder vampires were grabbing me from left and right.

Dawn had done an amazing job on my makeup, the dark smoky eye accentuating my pale blue eyes, a contrast to the darkness of my brown hair. The black and red dress fit on me so tight to no end, I was fucking suffocating in what little fabric I was wearing, I really wanted to loosen the corset like bodice that was attached to the dress. Bringing my hands behind my back, I got a hold of the strings, but there was a fucking knot in it.

_Damn it._

Tugging hard on it I groaned angrily and gave up. Why the hell did Dawn make this so damn tight anyway?

"Would you like me to help you out of that?"

I jumped and shrieked at the new deep voice that I heard. Looking in the mirror I saw the man, Eric, standing by the door, his hands on the lock and a smirk playing on his perfect lips—lips that were made for kissing.

"Um-this-uh-th-this is the ladies room," I stuttered out through my pink lips. "Didn't you see the sign on the door?"

I asked stupidly, turning around, my hands holding onto the sink for support. Hot damn this man was even sexier up-close. I felt that if I let go of the sink's edge I would surely fall onto the floor—my legs turned to jelly when he spoke again.

"Of course I saw it," he said locking the door and walking closer to me. "I own this place, remember."

"Rea-really? I didn't know that," I lied; eyeing him as he stopped in front of me, placing his hands on either side of me to rest on the sink—trapping me.

As if I wanted to be anywhere but here anyway.

"I heard the conversation you had with Dawn and Malcolm, don't lie to me," the look on his face was cunning, and his eyes read right through me.

"We-well, uhm," I was speechless. What the hell was I supposed to say to this guy? _No you didn't, your ears were wrong_?

Before I could even think of _anything_ to say, his lips were pressed against mine hard and rough, the gasp that emitted from my mouth gave him access to probe his tongue against my own. The forced kiss made me melt and I loved all of it. I allowed my hands to tangle themselves in his blonde locks, grasping onto his hair as I pressed myself close to him. Damn was I horny, I hadn't had sex since I arrived in Louisiana over three weeks ago, on account of breaking up with my boyfriend of two years, Katt Lukes. And if this sexy ass vampire was gonna throw it at me, fuck yes I was gonna take it.

"Eager aren't we," he said breaking the kiss as he rested his forehead on mine.

I didn't like that he stopped, so I grabbed his hips and pulled him closer to me, rubbing myself against him. I tried again to kiss him but he backed off from me, the space that was now between us was annoying.

"Why'd you stop?" I whined, a bit ticked off that he thought he could just kiss a girl like that and then back off as quickly as he came. "That's not fair."

He chuckled as he walked back and forth through the small area, eying my like his prey. "Life isn't about fairness."

I was getting angrier and angrier as each minute passed, he had me all worked up and wasn't continuing with the job. "Well if you're not gonna finish what you started," I said grabbing my clutch from the sink as I fixed my dress and hair and walked over to the door. "Then I think I'm just gonna go join Dawn and Malcolm."

Before I even got by the door he was already right in front of me. I gasped and stepped back at the sudden movement. I guess you could tell I hadn't been around many vampires, but they had always intrigued me.

"I don't think so," he said as he strutted back over to me, this time backing me into a wall. Walking so damn close to me his broad chest pushed against my own, practically suffocating me even more.

His hands trailed down to the hem of my dress; teasing the olive tone of my skin there. He took to sniffing out my neck, like he was searching for something. Assuming he found what he was looking for he buried his face into my neck, pressing me harder against the wall. Inhaling my skin like crazy, and then bringing his head up with eyes closed and fangs born wildly.

"Like what you smell?" I asked lifting my leg to wrap around his own. My dress inching higher with every moment.

He smirked with those sexy ass lips of his and looked at me with eyes full of pure lust.

"So you've never been bitten have you?" he asked me smiling wide as he looked down at me with one of those "you're in for a ride" looks.

"Unh-uh," I said shaking my head as I bit my bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood.

This time I was able to feel it through his pants as he was so damn close to me. Perhaps it was the smell of my blood that did it, but boy was he now hard and I knew he was big. I used my boldness to lick the blood from my lip and then lick his lips with my blood on it. As if it was even humanely possible I felt him press into me even harder. This time his hands pushing my dress up, exposing my lower half to him as he ripped the thong I wore from my ass.

I didn't even have a moment to register what was happening—not that I minded—when I felt him lift me from the floor, my thighs instantly finding their way around his waist as I felt his member at the opening of my entrance. _When the hell did he even unzip his pants?_

This is exactly what I had needed for a long, _long_ time now. With no time lost, he pushed himself into me instantly. I gripped onto his shirt and cried out at the new sensation of both cold and hot.

Damn was he thrusting fast, and I sure as hell wasn't complaining. This made me feel a tad bit dirty—having sex with a complete stranger, in the bathroom of a vampire bar no less. But the taboo of it only made it better. I gripped the side of his face, forcing him to kiss me with those lips of his. He was so different from anything I had ever experienced. His kisses were hot and erotic and made me moan into his mouth. Somehow my hand had found their way under his shirt as I clawed at his ice cold skin. My thighs tightened around him as he sped up the process. My back was definitely gonna be bruised up by the time we left outta here. And I didn't even care about that. I didn't even care about the bangs on the door that screamed for me to open the door. To hell with them, I was in a lustful heaven at the moment, and I didn't want that to end anytime soon.

My screams were the only thing that could be heard in the bathroom, that and Eric's hard breathing. Him pounding into me was like nothing I'd ever felt before, and I want sure how anyone else was gonna top him. He was amazing, who in the hell could match him? No wonder he was practically seen as a God in this club—everyone wanted a piece of him and I was damn glad I was getting mine.

I wasn't sure how long we were going at this until I felt myself getting tighter around him; I knew it would end soon unfortunately. Apparently so did Eric as he pulled himself back to look at me. His fangs looking so damn feral as he eyed my lustfully.

"You ready?" he asked as he continued pumping into me.

I couldn't help but bite my lip again as I nodded and mumbled a "yes" as I allowed my head to tilt to the left, granting him access to my neck. I saw him smile wide as his thrusts increased, bringing me closer to my climax. And then growled loud and dangerous right before he bit down onto my flesh. I cried out at the new painful sensation, but it didn't last long. The pleasure that came from it caused me to finally come. He knew exactly what he was doing, my mouth emitting sounds of pleasure from what he was doing as my orgasm racked through my body.

I held onto him for dear life as he fuck me while feeding from me. The sensations of both making me scream and moan louder than I thought possible. I didn't give a shit if the people outside could hear me; I was in too much bliss to worry about that.

All too soon he was drawing his fangs from my neck as his thrusts decreased and then stopped altogether. My legs lowering until my heels hit the tiled floor, making a clanking sound. I was entirely spent right now. I couldn't even stand up straight, using him as an anchor to hold me up, if he moved I would surely collapse onto the floor.

"You should clean that up," he said referring to my bloodied neck. He walked me over to sit on the couch as he wet a towel and gave it to me.

I wiped off as much as I could, the towel turning red with my blood as I cleaned it as best I could.

"Here, you're gonna need it," he said biting into his own wrist as he pushed the bloody thing to my lips.

I didn't have time to protest, tasting the copper-like liquid was delicious. With each sip, I felt more and more energy pour into me, it was like I had drank ten cans of Red Bull. No wonder this stuff was illegal, it was so good it was practically addictive.

He removed his wrist from my unwilling mouth. The holes closing back up before my eyes. I looked up at him to see him smiling with that "I told you so" look in his arrogant eyes.

"Good, isn't it," He stated matter-of-factly, as if it was a rhetorical question.

I simply nodded my head and stood to get a look at myself in the mirror. My hair was disheveled, my dress lopsided, and my skin still held a trace of blood but there were no fang marks. I felt on my skin where he bit to find them, but nothing.

"It's my blood," he said coming up behind me. "It heals you quickly."

"Oh," I simply said. Rubbing the remainder of blood from the side of my neck. Glancing at him again. "My name's Lux by the way."

"Hmm," he said walking over to the door. Already looking presentable. He leaned up against the door, as if he was waiting for me to finish up. "Interesting name."

"Yeah," I said tossing the towel into the waist bin and then grabbing my ruined panties as I let it join the towel. "My mom was an interesting person."

I fixed myself up to look as presentable as he did, and then walked over to him. Waiting for him to open the door. He smirked at me all the while opening the door as people tried quickly to pretend they weren't just looking at the door. I was more than sure that the vampires of the bar heard everything and _smelled_ everything that had just transpired in that bathroom.

I was just about to say something to Eric when the bartender whistled me over. Eric continued to his "throne", basically unfazed by what happened. I walked over to the bar and sat down, raising my eyebrow to see what it was he wanted.

"Your friend left this for you," he said handing me Dawn's car keys and a slip of paper with Dawn's handwriting on it. "She left with Malcolm."

I nodded my head a thank you and neared the exit of the club as I read the note,

Looks like somebody got some ;)

Malcolm got tired of waiting so we went back to my place,

See you when you get home.

p.s. told you he was amazing ;)

I was just about to open the door when a cold hand stopped me. I turned to see Pam right behind me. The smile that tugged at the corners of her lips told me she was up to no good.

"Hey dollface," she said as she took a piece of paper from her pocket. "If you ever got tired of the oppisite sex."

She stuffed the card down my between my breasts and flashed me a wink and a smile before she walked off to do something else. I simply shook my head, mumbling a "wow" as I exited the bar. But not before I took one more glance at Eric, he wasn't even looking in this direction, but why did I even expect him to in the first place?

I had finally neared Dawn's car, unlocking the door as I opened it to get in when my hair whipped right past me.

"How do you feel about bondage?" I turned to see Eric standing right next to me. That damn vampire speed.

"Never tried it, but I'll do anything once," I answered back truthfully, as I watched the smile grow wider on his face.

"Good," he said stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Come back here tomorrow at nine, I'll be expecting you."

I smiled as I watched him head back to the club.

"And don't keep me waiting, you'll regret it if you do," he called over his shoulder, as he entered Fangtasia.

I simply smiled and entered the car. Starting it up as I headed back to what had been my home for the past three weeks. After this, I want sure if I even wanted to leave Louisiana.

**Dedicated to the awesome loveyoualways21. Damn I thought that was spicy ;) Hope you did too girl.**

**So now that's four one-shots down, six more to go haha.**

**Also to anyone else who would like a one-shot with a character of their choice, I would gladly write one for you; be it a lemony goodness or a sweet romantic scene—whatever tickles your pickle ;)**

**As always: questions, comments, concerns? You know where to leave 'em.**


End file.
